UnBreak My Heart
by alligatorpie
Summary: After Bella's 18th birthday party, Jasper realizes that he's in love with Bella. Determined to make her okay again, he finds her in the forest after Edward leaves her. Will he be able to un-break her heart? Non-Canon, JasperxBella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea for this song while I was listening to the song 'Un-Break My Heart' by Toni Braxton. Jasper and Alice were never together in this story. I could never break them up. It would completely ruin them for me. **

Jasper's POV

I ran back to the house after Bella's 18th birthday party. One drop of blood, and I almost killed her. I would have if Edward wasn't as fast as he is. Bella probably hated me now. I wouldn't blame her if she did. Just the memory of the scent of Bella's blood made my throat burst into flames.

As I got closer to the house, I felt anguish coming off of someone. What had happened? I had ran to far away to hear what was happening in my absence. Maybe something else had happened to Bella? Worry washed through me, and I ran back faster.

I came through the door. Alice was sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around her knees. She was shaking. Bella and Edward were gone. Esme was sitting next to Alice, stroking her hair. Carlisle was sitting on Alice's other side, Rosalie and Emmett were standing across the room, looking worried.

"Alice?" I asked. She looked around. "Ali, what's wrong?" I asked, crossing the room and crouching down in front of her. She looked like she would be crying if that were possible. She opened her mouth, but didn't say anything.

"She won't tell us what she saw." Esme said.

"Ali?" I whispered. I set my hand against her cheek. "Talk to me, please."

"He's going to leave her." She whispered. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. They were confused, but I understood. Edward was going to leave Bella.

I heard someone running toward the house. Speak of the devil. Edward came through the door, looking miserable.

"How could you even think of doing that to her?" I demanded.

"I have to." Edward whispered.

"No, you don't." I said.

"It's not like I want to leave her. What happened tonight opened my eyes. She's in danger from us."

"You mean she's in danger from me." I said.

"Maybe." Edward said.

"Then I'll just leave. Stay with her." I said.

"No." Esme and Alice whispered at the same time.

"She'll still be in danger from me. We all have to leave." Edward said.

"You are so selfish." I said. I stormed past him, out the front door. I ran away from the house again. I heard someone running after me. Alice.

"Jasper!" She called. I stopped. Alice ran up to me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I didn't answer.

"Why are you so upset?" Alice asked. I still didn't answer. I didn't know the answer. Why was I so upset? I realized at the same time Alice did.

"You love her." Alice whispered. This realization took me by surprise. How could I love Bella? Bella and Edward were meant to be together. Or were they? Edward was going to leave her, so how could they be meant to be together?

"You do!" Alice squealed.

"Alice--" I started.

"Don't try to deny it! You love her! You love her, you love her, you love her!"

"Alice--" I tried again, trying to sound slightly annoyed.

"Bella and Jasper sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love,"

"Alice."

"Then comes marriage,"

"Alice."

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"Alice!"

"What?" She asked. "Don't you tell me to stop!" She said sternly. "Admit it, you like the way it sounds. Bella and Jasper. Jasper and Bella. Mr. And Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. Bella Whitlock. Mrs. Bella Whitlock."

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face as Alice thought up more ways Bella's name and mine could be intertwined.

"Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock Cullen will be her full name once you two are married. Isabella Whitlock. That name sounds good on her."

"Alice, she loves Edward. Not me." I said.

"Just give her a chance, Jasper. She will love you. I can see it now! Edward will leave, she'll be broken, you'll find her, all alone in the middle of the forest. She'll cry on your shoulder, and you'll comfort her. She'll look up at you, and you'll wipe a tear from under her eye. And then she'll wonder if a happy life without Edward is possible. You'll push a strand of hair off her face--"

"Alice, I think you're going a wee bit over board." I said.

"I am not! If you give her a chance, and she gives you a chance everything will work out perfectly!"

I sighed. "How long until he leaves her?" I asked.

"Two days." She said.

"He's going to wait that long?" I asked. She nodded. "He wouldn't."

"He's going to. I don't understand why." Alice said.

My hands clenched into fists.

"Calm down, Jasper." Alice said. "48 hours, and you'll have your chance with her."

My hands unclenched. "I'm too dangerous, Alice." I whispered.

Alice sighed.

"I'm way too dangerous. After what happened tonight, how could I even consider being close to her?"

"Why are you so freaking determined that this won't happen, Jasper?! You already love her, what else are you going to do at this point? Pull a Edward, and watch her sleep every night? I never thought you were that creepy."

I couldn't help laughing at that.

"If you don't try to get her, you'll regret it forever. She'll move on eventually, and by the time you're satisfied with your self-control, she could be dead."

I winced at the last word. Alice was right, of course. But how was I going to wait two whole days?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, please review. Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

Edward finally walked through the door two days later. He walked past me silently, up to his room.

I slipped out the door. I walked to Bella's house instead of running. I didn't want to overwhelm her.

I came out of the tree's and looked at Bella's house. I had only seen it a few times before. I could tell she wasn't in it. I followed her scent mixed with Edward's into the forest. Edward's scent stopped after only a few steps, but Bella's scent went on into the forest. She eventually left the path. I started running. Where was she? She shouldn't have left the path. I found her quickly after that, laying in a heap on the ground. She wasn't crying, but she was shaking, eyes closed. I knelt beside her.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"No, he's gone." Bella whimpered.

"Bella, open your eyes." I said. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "Bella." I repeated. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Jasper!" She gasped. She sat up. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Alice left!"

"Edward told you that we left already?" I asked. She nodded.

"Rat bastard." I muttered, too low for Bella to hear.

"Why did he leave me?" Bella whimpered, too low for a human to hear. "Why...?" She collapsed forward, sobbing. She was face-down in the mud. I sat down, closer to her, and gently lifted her off the ground, and held her in my lap. She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shh, shh," I comforted her, stroking her hair.

After a few moments (or hours, I wasn't really sure), Bella looked up at me, and another tear escaped her eye. I caught it halfway down her cheek, and wiped it away. She blinked, and the look in her eyes changed. From looking and feeling tortured, she now looked and felt wondering.

I realized that Alice hadn't just been ranting the other night. She was actually telling me what she was seeing.

_You'll wipe a tear from under her eye. And then she'll wonder if a happy life without Edward is possible..._

I pushed a strand of hair off her face. That was as far as Alice had told me, and I wondered what would happen next.

"Thank you, Jasper." Bella whispered.

"You're welcome, Darlin'." I said.

She looked slightly amused. "Darlin'?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry," I said, smiling slightly. "I'm from Texas; old habits die hard."

"Really?" She asked.

"You've never heard anyone say 'old habits die hard' before?" I asked incredulously.

"No. I mean, yes. I didn't know you're from Texas." She said, blushing furiously.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." I said. She blushed harder.

"Should I just stop talking?" I asked. She laughed.

"No, it's fine." She said, still blushing.

"I should get you home," I said. "Your dad will be worried about you."

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, then blushed. "I-- I just don't want to be alone, and..."

"Yes, of course I'll stay with you, Bella. I understand." I stood up, and held my hand out to Bella. She took it, and I pulled her to her feet.

"How long do you think it will take to get back?" Bella asked.

"Um...if we just walk, a few hours. But...if you want...I can...carry you...you know, if you want...?"

She laughed.

"That was redundant." I said.

"It's okay, I won't tell." She laughed.

"So, what do say?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, blushing again.

I reached for her and pulled her into my arms carefully and ran back towards her house. Once I could see her house again, I set her down.

"I'll wait for you in your room." I murmured. I darted behind her house, and around to the front from the other side to make sure her dad wouldn't see me; he was pacing the living room, looking out the window every time he passed it.

I climbed up the tree in the front yard, then hopped into the open bedroom window. I stood in the corner waiting for Bella. Her dad was questioning her about where she'd been and why.

"Look, Dad, I'd rather not talk about it tonight." Bella said.

"Bella, tell me where you were." Charlie demanded.

It was a moment before Bella responded.

"Edward broke up with me, okay?" She cried, her voice cracking. I could feel the sadness coming off her.

"Oh." Charlie said, surprised. "Well, uh...I'm sorry to hear that, Bells."

Silence. Something like satisfaction was coming off Charlie. The amount was small, but it still infuriated me. My hands clenched into fists.

"It's okay, Bella. You can go on up to bed." Charlie mumbled.

"'Night, Dad." Bella whispered, then she ran up the stairs. She threw her bedroom door open, closed it behind her, then sank to the floor in front of it, sobbing again.

I sat down behind her, and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into my arms. I stroked her hair. I was trying to calm her without using my gift. Some people – like Alice, for example – hated it when I used my gift on them, and I wasn't sure if making it all better would best for her in the long run. After a few minutes, Bella turned, and was sobbing into my chest.

"Please make the pain go away." Bella whimpered.

I still wasn't sure if that would be best for her in the long run, but I couldn't not help her after she asked. I continued to stroke her hair, sending waves of calmness and security to her. I couldn't just make her suddenly be completely happy.

Her sobbing stopped, and the shaking stopped soon after. I stood up, lifted Bella off the floor, and set her on the bed, then sat down next to her.

"Thank you," She said, looking up at me.

"Anytime." I said, smiling slightly. She leaned against my shoulder.

"It's late, you should go to sleep." I said.

Bella nodded, then stood up and grabbed some pajama's out of her dresser.

"I'll be right back." She murmured. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

She returned a few minutes later, wearing sweat pants and a tank top, carrying the clothes she had been wearing bundled in her arms. She tossed the clothes into the laundry basket next to her closet door, then sat down on the bed. She crawled under her huge comforter. I started to get up, but Bella caught my hand.

"Don't. She said. "Don't leave me."

I sat back down. "I won't." I promised.

Bella didn't let go of my hand as she closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and became steadier.

Edward had told me that Bella talks in her sleep, and I was curious about what she would say. A couple hours later, Bella started mumbling indistinctly. I watched and listened to her carefully.

Then she said, very clearly, "Jasper."

**A/N: Cliffhangers are amazing. Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three is here! Yay! I hope you enjoy it. :)**

I looked at Bella in astonishment, not entirely sure of what I had heard. Then she said it again.

"Jasper." She sighed.

I was frozen in shock. Bella had said my name. My name! Twice! Happiness swelled inside me. Bella's eyes slowly opened.

"Jasper?" She whispered.

"Yes, Bella? What do you need?"

"Jasper..." Her eyes closed again.

Now I was a little bit frustrated. Was she awake? Was she asleep? I had no idea. Her breathing slowed again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was late in the morning when Bella woke up.

"Hey, Jasper." Bella whispered.

"Mornin', Bella." I said, my Southern accent more prominent than it had been in years. She groaned and sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. She got up, grabbed a set of clothes and left the room. Charlie had left for work hours ago, so it was just me and Bella in the house.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I looked around for something I could make for Bella. I grabbed a yellow box out of one of the cupboards. Pancake mix. I grabbed a large bowl, and looked around for a measuring cup. I didn't see one, so I estimated the amount of the white powder I put into the bowl. I grabbed a carton of milk and an egg out of the refrigerator. I cracked the egg into the bowl, and poured in some of the milk. I mixed it up, and grabbed a frying pan. I sprayed oil into the pan, and poured the batter into the pan as well.

"Jasper?" Bella called a few minutes later.

"I'm downstairs, Bella," I called back. I flipped the last pancake onto a plate with the others. Bella entered the kitchen.

"Wow." She said as I handed her the plate. She grabbed a bottle of maple syrup out of the fridge, and sat down. I handed her a fork, and sat across from her.

"So, how are you this morning?" I asked as Bella poured syrup over her pancakes.

"Eh." Bella shrugged.

I nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean."

She raised her eyebrows, and put a piece of pancake into her mouth. There was silence until she finished her breakfast. I took her plate and rinsed it off in the sink. I turned off the water and sat back down.

"Is there anything you'd like to do today?" I asked.

"Not really," She shrugged. I realized that I hardly knew anything about her. What kind of music did she like? What kind of books did she like to read?

I was about to speak, when she said, "I just don't want to hang around here all day."

"Well," I said slowly. "An art gallery is opening in Seattle this evening, if you're interested in going to that. There will be live music as well."

"Sure," Bella said. "What kind of dress code is there?"

"It's supposed to be pretty formal, I think." I said.

"Okay. When does it start?" She asked.

"At seven. We can head in that direction anytime. I can drive like a normal person, and we can find something to do in Seattle until it starts." I offered.

Bella laughed. "Sounds good." She said.

"When would you like to leave?" I asked.

"As soon as possible." Bella said.

"Alright. I need to go borrow someone's car. I'll pick you up in half an hour, okay?" I said. Bella nodded. "See you soon." I said, standing up.

"See you..." Bella said. I left the house and ran back to the house. Edward wasn't there, thank God. I heard the unmistakable sounds of Alice dancing around the mansion, chanting something. As I got closer, I heard what she was saying.

"He's taking her on a day-ate. He's taking her on a day-ate. He's taking her on a day-ate." She was stretching the word 'date' into two syllables.

I entered the house.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed, hopping toward me. "You're taking her on a date!"

"It's not a date, Alice," I sighed. "I'm just taking her--"

"On a date!" Alice finished. "How long till you need to be back at her house?"

"About twenty minutes."

"That doesn't give me much time! Come on!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to her room.

"What are you going to do to me, Alice?" I demanded.

"Make you presentable." Alice said. She shoved me into a chair, then darted across the hall into my room. Before I could stand up, she returned carrying my tuxedo.

"Change." She demanded, throwing it in my general direction. She stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Alice--" I objected.

"Change." She instructed.

I groaned, and changed. Alice came back into the room, carrying a mix of hair styling products.

"Alice..." I warned. She rolled her eyes, and shoved me back into the chair. Then started working different kinds of gels through my hair.

A few minutes later, I said, "Alice, I need to be back at Bella's house in five minutes."

"You're done!" Alice declared happily. She handed me a set of keys. "I already asked Carlisle if you could borrow his Mercedes."

"Thanks, Alice," I said, flashing her a smile before I ran out the door.

"Good luck, Jazz!" She called.

I hopped into the drivers seat of the Mercedes and sped to Bella's house. I pulled into her driveway and got out of the car. I walked up to Bella's front door and rang the bell. I heard stumbling footsteps coming down the stairs. A second later, Bella opened the door. She was wearing a deep blue floor length halter top dress. Her hair was curlier, and she was wearing light pink lip gloss and mascara.

"You look wonderful." I said. I took Bella's hand and brushed my lips against it.

"Thanks," She mumbled, blushing.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded, grabbed her purse and came out the door. I offered her my arm. She blushed harder and slid her hand through it. I led her to the car, and handed her into the passenger seat. I closed her door, and walked around the car to the drivers side. I got in and started the car. I pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Think I'm on crack for thinking Edward would stand for this? **

**-alligatorpie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four is here! I am so thrilled with all the reviews and alerts and favorites I've gotten on this story. It makes me so happy, I can't even say. Enjoy!**

We got to Seattle at about four-thirty.

"Is there anything you'd like to do? Book store, music store...?

"A book store." Bella decided.

I pulled into the parking lot for a book store. I walked around to Bella's side of the car, and opened her door. I offered her my hand. She took it, and stepped out of the car. I offered her my arm again, and we walked up to the door of the bookstore. I opened it and held it open for Bella. She smiled as she stepped inside. I followed her to the section of classic books. She started looking through the titles. I noticed that all the books she showed interest in were the same ones I would have selected. We stayed at the book store for two hours, until six-thirty. Bella picked up a stack of books and walked to the register. The cashier told her how much it would be, and I handed him a credit card before Bella even had her wallet out of her bag.

"Jasper--" She objected, blushing.

"It's fine, Bella." I said. The cashier handed my card back to me, and I led Bella back to the car.

"Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome," I responded as I handed her into the car.

We drove to the art gallery opening. A long line of people in fancy attire was winding out the door. Moving slowly. I pulled the Mercedes into the line of cars waiting to be parked by the valets. After a few minutes of waiting, I hit the cars horn lightly. A valet approached us as I rolled down my window and pulled out my wallet.

"Yes, sir?" The valet said, bending down next to my window.

"I'm in a little bit of a hurry," I said, swiftly handing the valet a wad of hundred dollar bills that I hadn't bothered to count. The valet look surprised, but he nodded.

"Yes, sir."

I stepped out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened Bella's door. I handed her out and offered her my arm. I tossed the keys to the valet, and led Bella to the end of the line of people.

The line moved quickly. When we got to the door, an usher with a clipboard said, "Name?"

"Whitlock, Jasper." I said.

"Good evening, Mr. Jasper. Mr. Jenks was thrilled to hear you'd be able to make it." The usher said, suddenly fearful. "And the name of your lovely lady?"

"Swan, Isabella." I said.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Isabella. We hope you both enjoy the event." The usher waved us inside.

"Why was he so scared?" Bella asked.

"It's been my experience that some kinds of working relationships are better motivated by fear, particularly the one I have with Mr. Jenks." I said.

"What does Mr. Jenks do?" Bella asked as I led her through the room.

"To the public, he is an attorney. But his real income comes from forging illegal documents." I said.

"Why do you need illegal documents?" Bella asked.

"When we start over, moving from place to another, we need new birth certificates, new driver's licenses, new passports, everything. You can't legally get things like those without tests. It's far easier to get the documents forged than bribe all the people in charge of the tests." I explained.

Bella looked surprised. "I never really thought about it. It makes sense." She said.

"Mr. Jasper!" Jenks emerged from the crowd in front of us. "So, glad you could make it!" He held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Mr. Jenks." I said, shaking his hand. As always he flinched slightly at the temperature of my hand.

"And who is this beautiful young woman?" Jenks said, looking at Bella.

"This is Isabella Swan." I said. "Bella, this is Mr. J Jenks."

"How do you do, Miss Swan?" Jenks offered Bella his hand.

"Very well, thank you." Bella said, shaking his hand. Jenks was surprised when he felt Bella's hand, and I assumed it was because hers wasn't ice cold.

We made casual conversation for a few minutes until Jenks saw someone else to greet, and hurried off.

"Dance with me?" I asked.

"Um..." Bella said fearfully. "I can't dance at all."

"It's okay, I'll show you." I said.

"Okay." She agreed hesitantly.

I led Bella to the dance floor, and put one hand on her waist. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, just follow my lead." I said, taking her hand. She giggled and blushed every time she made a wrong step, but she quickly got the hang of it. I let go of her waist and spun her out, and back into myself, so her back was against my chest, and I was holding both her hands. We continued to dance, and I spun her again, returning to out first position. The song ended, and I regretfully let go of her.

We walked around, looking at the different pieces of art. Bella seemed to be having fun, which made me happy. After we had circled the room twice, we danced again.

At about ten, I leaned down to speak in Bella's ear, "We should head back. I wouldn't want to worry your father..."

Bella nodded, and we left the room. One of the valets brought the Mercedes to the front door, and I opened Bella's door for her, before getting in the drivers side. I pulled out of the parking lot, and got on the highway.

"Bella, would you mind if I drove fast? If I abide by the speed limit, it'll be after two in the morning when we get back to Forks, which would defeat the purpose of leaving early so as to not worry your father." I said. Bella nodded, and I floored it. Were were back in Forks at eleven, and I slowed down to the speed limit. I got to Bella's house at eleven-fifteen. Bella unclipped her seatbelt, and turned to look at me.

"Will you stay with me again tonight?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "I need to change and give Carlisle his car back. I'll be back here in about twenty minutes."

Bella smiled and opened her door.

"Thank you for taking me, Jasper." Bella said as she climbed out of the car.

"Anytime." I answered casually, even though I meant it more than she could possibly know.

Bella closed the door, and walked up the drive to the front door. I waited until she was inside to pull out of the driveway.

I drove back to the mansion, humming happily to myself. I parked the Mercedes in the garage, pulled the keys out of the ignition, and got out of the car. I walked out of the garage, then moonwalked to the porch, where I hopped up the stairs and entered the front door.

Alice had just been about to walk by the door when I came in.

"Hello, sister dearest," I said, kissing her hair.

"Nice moonwalk." Emmett snorted.

"Shut up," I told Emmett, even though I honestly didn't care if her made fun of me. I tossed Carlisle's keys over to him, and turned to the stairs.

Edward was standing right in front of them, glaring daggers at me.

Shit.

**A/N: Please please please let me know what you think!**

**-alligatorpie**


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap: I tossed Carlisle's keys over to him, and turned to the stairs. _

_Edward was standing right in front of them, glaring daggers at me. _

_Shit._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward demanded.

"Going upstairs to change," I said.

"I mean with Bella, Dimwad. You think you can just steal her away from me like this?!"

Emmett snorted when Edward called me 'Dimwad', but everyone else was dead serious.

"Well, as I recall, you broke up with her." I said.

"But I still love her!" Edward yelled.

"Then why did you break up with her?!" I yelled back.

"To keep her safe from _you_!" Edward yelled.

I froze. Alice and Esme gasped. Carlisle raised his eyebrows. Emmett said, "Oh, no, he did _not._"

Edward took advantage of my silence. "You are to dangerous to be around her, Jasper. You have no self-control. You are a _monster._"

"Edward." Carlisle warned.

"Jasper!" Alice called after me as I ran up the stairs. I threw the door to my room open, and slammed it shut, then threw myself down on my couch.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Go. Away." I growled.

"Jasper..." Alice's voice came from the other side of the door.

"_Go away!" _I yelled in the general direction of the door. The door opened quietly, then clicked shut. Alice sat down next to me, and wrapped her arms around me comfortingly.

"He's wrong." She whispered.

"No, he's not, Alice, he's exactly right. I shouldn't be with her. Edward loves her so much more than I do. He was willing to leave her to her safe. And I never could."

"He shouldn't have left her, though." Alice objected. "He lied to her, he told her he would be there for her as long as she wanted him, and he left when she begged him not to. And I know that you could never lie to her."

"He lied to her for her own good, though. There's a difference." I argued.

"If he lied to her to keep her safe from himself, that would have been for her own good. But lying to her to try to keep her safe from you, who would never hurt anyone, was just stupid. You offered to leave so that they could be together happily, and he said no. It's his own fault if he's upset about it. And you haven't even made a move! You're just comforting her, and being there for her because _he _broke her heart." Alice said. I sighed. "Go to her. You told her you would go back to her house."

"But Alice--" I whined.

"No buts. You don't want to be a liar, too, do you?" She asked.

I sighed and stood up. Alice stood, too.

"Change out of your suit, and go to her. Just go through the window so you won't have to see Edward again." Alice slipped out of the room.

I changed into a dark green sweater, dark blue jeans and sneakers, and jumped out the window. I ran around the front of the house.

"Jasper!" I heard Edward yell.

"Go get 'em, Jazz!" Emmett yelled.

I darted through the forest to Bella's house. I climbed up the side of her house, and leapt in the window.

"What took you so long?" Bella complained, though she was smiling at me.

"Sorry." I said, going to sit next to her on the bed. She had changed out of her dress and was wearing a tank top and pajama shorts. She leaned against my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her.

I heard the sounds of Charlie getting up from the couch downstairs a few minutes later. He came up the stairs and went into his room. His snores filled the house a few minutes after that.

I heard a vampire running through the forest. Edward. Shit.

He jumped through the window.

"Edward!" Bella gasped.

"Edward." I growled.

"Get away from her, Jasper." Edward said, stalking toward me in his hunting crouch.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I demanded, standing up, and immediately sinking into my hunting crouch, at the same time that Bella said, "Don't, Edward."

"Stay out of this, love." Edward said to Bella.

"What?" Bella said.

"This doesn't involve you, Bella." Edward said.

"The hell it doesn't." I snarled, stalking slowly closer to him.

He snarled back.

"Stop thinking about her like that!" Edward roared at me.

"What? Thinking about me like what? Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Stay back, Bella," I instructed.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Edward said, throwing himself at me. I crashed into the wall, and Edward's teeth tore into my shoulder. I hissed, kicked him off of me, and he flew into the window. He snarled, and I snarled back he stalked toward me.

"No! Stop it!" Bella said, throwing herself between us. She put one hand on each of our chests to hold us away from each other. My eyes closed at her touch, but quickly snapped back open when Edward growled. I growled back.

"Get back, Bella," Edward growled. When she didn't move, Edward threw his arm into her stomach, throwing her back.

"Bella!" I gasped, jumping forward and wrapping my arms around her before she hit the ground. She was gasping and coughing; Edward had obviously knocked the wind out of her.

"Let go of her, Jasper." Edward said.

"No." Bella coughed, clinging to me.

"Bella, love--" Edward started.

"Don't." She gasped. I lifted her bridal style and jumped out the window. Edward didn't follow us, but I heard him dry sobbing. I ran into the forest. Tears spilled out of Bella's eyes and down her cheeks. I jumped up into a tree.

"No, Bella, don't cry," I whispered, wiping the burning hot tears from her eyes. I could feel her physical and emotional pain, and it was torturing me.

Her hands were holding her stomach were Edward had hit her.

"Did he hurt you?" I whispered. She nodded. She lifted her tank top off of her stomach, and I saw the large purple bruise forming on her stomach.

"No," I whispered, brushing my fingers across it. She caught my hand and held it against her stomach. I looked up at her face, surprised.

"The cold helps." She explained. "You got hurt." She added, eyes on my shoulder.

"It's nothing," I said. "Do you want to go see Carlisle? Make sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," She said. I carefully jumped down from the tree, and ran towards the mansion.

When I entered the house, Emmett said, "What the hell...? Bella!" He jumped up when he saw Bella's tear-streaked face.

"Carlisle?" I called. He came out of his office.

"Bella? What happened?" Carlisle asked, running down the stairs.

"Edward hit her." I said. Another wave of tears streaked down Bella's face. Even Rose looked sympathetic as I carried Bella up the stairs to Carlisle's study. I set her in his desk chair. She grabbed my hand and held it tighter than I thought it would've been possible for a human. Carlisle bent down in front of Bella and brushed his fingers across the bruise on her stomach; Bella winced.

"He knocked the wind of you, but I think that's it." Carlisle said after a few minutes. "You should be fine soon."

"I'll take you home now," I said to Bella. She nodded. I moved over next to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I slid my arms under her. I lifted her out of the chair and carried her back onto the landing. I heard Edward approaching the front door.

"Shit." I muttered, turning and heading up to my room. I waited with my back pressed against the wall next to the open window until Edward was in the house.

"Do you trust me?" I asked Bella.

"Of course." Bella said immediately. I spun and jumped out the window, landing in a run. We got back to Bella's house quickly. I jumped up into her window and laid her down on the bed. She pulled me down on the bed next to her, so I was laying down too. I wrapped my arms around her, and she laid her head against my chest.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked. "Do you need painkillers or anything?"

"No," She murmured. She suddenly felt embarrassed.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said, though she was blushing.

"Don't lie to me, Bella," I said.

"I was just thinking that...your body is so cold that...it's really better than painkillers or ice..." She mumbled, blushing furiously.

I smiled, and pressed myself closer to her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime." I whispered back.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think. I would love to have 50 reviews on this story. Think you guys can help with that? **

**-alligatorpie**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella was so beautiful when she slept. She woke around 8am.

"Mornin', Darlin'." I whispered.

"Hey," She said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess." She said.

"Does your stomach still hurt?" I asked.

"I'm a little sore," She admitted.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

She pulled herself even closer to me. I hugged her tighter, though not much tighter, so I wouldn't break her back.

"Will teach me more dances?" She asked.

"Sure," I said, surprised. "I never knew you were interested in learning how to dance."

"I always make a fool of myself when I dance, and I was always too embarrassed to dance with Edward, so..." She trailed off, blushing.

"Of course I'll teach you to dance." I said. "You should probably eat breakfast first, though."

Bella got up and went to the bathroom. I went downstairs to prepare breakfast for her. I made an omelet and poured her a glass of orange juice. I was just setting it on the table when Bella walked into the room.

"Thanks," She said, hugging me before sitting down. I sat down across from her and watched her eat.

"Is your shoulder really okay?" She asked after a few bites.

I glanced at the marks Edward's teeth had left in my skin. "Yeah, it's nothing, Bella. I've had far worse than this."

"Does it hurt?" Bella asked.

"It did, but not so much now." I responded. After a moment, I said, "How much did Edward tell you about my life before I found the Cullen's?"

"He never told me anything," She said.

I nodded. Of course. Edward is overprotective as hell, so why would he have told her my story? He wouldn't want to frighten her.

"How were you changed?" Bella asked quietly. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all, Bella. But, I should warn you; it's not a happy story."

She motioned for me to continue with my story. I told her everything. Her mouth fell open before I had even finished explaining how I was changed, and she was horrified by the Southern wars. Her eyes were terrified and filled with tears by the time I'd finished. She still felt horrified.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you." I said quickly.

After a moment, Bella spoke. "What kind of monster..." She trailed off, shaking her head. My stomach lurched. She thought I was a monster. No. No!

Bella reached across the table and grabbed my hand. I met her eyes and they were full of sympathy. She stood up, and walked around the table, never letting go of my hand, and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Don't apologize, Bella, it's not your fault." I said.

"I can't imagine having to go through what you did..." She trailed off, and I felt a tear that had escaped her eye fall onto my shoulder.

"Don't cry, sweetie," I whispered. I pushed her slightly away, so I could see her face. Another tear rolled down her face, and I brushed it away with a kiss. She was surprised, but she melted into my arms. I just held her until she calmed down.

"Sorry," She said, blushing.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just totally lost it," She said, blushing harder.

"I don't mind," I said, smiling.

"So, are we gonna dance, or what?" Bella said, standing up.

"Absolutely." I said, standing as well. She led me into the living room, then turned to face me.

"What kind of dance would you like to learn?" I asked.

"The kind where I don't die." Bella said hopefully. I laughed, and taught her to Tango. She giggled constantly.

"You've got it." I said, smiling down at her. She smiled up at me.

"What else would you like to do today?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Let's just hang out here." She said. I nodded, and she flopped onto the couch, and patted the spot next to her. I smiled and sat down. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I noticed Bella was worried.

"What's bothering you, Bella?" I asked.

"It's nothing..." She lied.

"I'm an empath, Bella. You're worried. And if you don't want to tell me what's going on, that's fine. But I know something is wrong." I said.

She sighed. "I know. I'm just worried about you...and Edward..." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of how close it came to a fight last night. I don't even understand why you guys started fighting..." She said. She looked up at me, eyes begging me to explain.

"Bella...um..." I had no idea where to start.

"What were you thinking about me like?" She asked softly.

"What?"

"Last night, right before you started fighting, he told you not to think about me 'like that'. What did he mean?" She whispered.

"Bella, on the night of your birthday party, I realized that..." I sighed. "I love you, Bella," I said. Her eyes widened. "I don't just love you, I love you more than anything. Edward wanted to protect you from me, and that was why he left you, even though I offered to just leave."

"I...I..." Bella stammered.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said. "I'll go." I stood up.

"Don't." She whispered. "Don't leave, Jasper."

I froze, with my back still turned away from her. I heard Bella stand up, and walk behind me. She slid her arms around my middle, and laid her head against my back between my shoulder blades.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

I spun in her arms and scooped her up from behind her knees. I held her up so high that she was looking down at me. She pressed her lips against mine eagerly. One of her hands knotted into my hair, and other held the back of my neck. One of my hands moved from under her legs to the small of her back, a low moan in my throat.

I heard a car approaching. A car pulled into the driveway, and turned off. A car door opened, then closed, and shuffling footsteps coming up the walk to the door. A small part of my mind new it was Charlie, and that it would be appropriate to stop kissing her now, but I couldn't. She didn't pull away either, though I assumed she knew Charlie was there two. The front door opened, someone stepped in, and the door closed. A second later, Charlie came around the corner into the living room, and gasped.

"Bella!" He half-shrieked, half-whined.

Bella and I broke apart, and I looked over my shoulder at Charlie, still holding Bella up. I quickly set Bella on her feet, and turned around to face Charlie, who looked stricken.

"Hey, dad." Bella squeaked.

"Chief Swan." I said calmly, holding out my hand. He stared at my hand, then at Bella, and didn't move.

"Dad, you know Jasper Hale, right?" Bella said.

"Another of Dr. Cullen's kids." Charlie said blankly.

"Mmmhmm." Bella said, nervous. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders comfortingly. She wrapped both her arms around my waist.

"You...are...what?" Charlie said.

"Dating." Bella said. "Jasper is my boyfriend." I said.

"So...you and Edward broke up less than 48 hours ago, and you're already going out with his brother?" Charlie said incredulously.

"Um...yes?" Bella said.

I squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "It'll be okay," I whispered to her, too quiet for Charlie to hear.

"Erm...Jasper, could I have a moment alone with Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, Chief Swan." I said, letting go of Bella. I turned to her, and lifted her hand. "I'll go get a car and be back in fifteen minutes, and we'll go out." I whispered, then kissed her hand. I walked out the door, and ran back to the mansion.

"Emmett!" I yelled as I ran through the door.

"What?!" Emmett yelled from 10 feet away where he was sitting on the couch.

"I need your car!" I yelled as I darted across the room to him.

"Okay, here!" Emmett yelled, pulling the keys out of his pocket and handing them to me.

"Thanks! I owe you one, man!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

"No problem!" Emmett yelled after me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I didn't quite get to 50 reviews on this chapter, but close; 43. Do you guys think you could help me get to 60 reviews this chapter? It would make me deliriously happy. **

**-alligatorpie **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! I am so happy! Please note that the first part of the chapter is Bella's POV. Otherwise, you'd be very confused. **

Bella's POV

As soon as Jasper was out the door, Charlie started questioning me.

"What the hell, Bella?"

"Dad," I whined.

"Bella, he's way too old for you." Charlie said.

"Dad, he's only a year older than me!" I objected.

"He's older than nineteen, Bella, I can tell. And you should date people your own age!"

"Jasper is my own age!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"He was a senior when I was a junior, dad. He's nineteen!"

"He must've been held back. Two or three times..."

"Dad!" I whined. "Jasper was not held back!"

"It's the only explanation!" Charlie said.

"Moving on." I said sourly.

"Why are you going out with Edward's brother?" He asked.

"Cause I like him," I said. "Duh."

Charlie frowned, but passed over my 'duh' without comment.

"How are you already going out with someone when you were so upset about Edward breaking up with you?" Charlie asked.

"I got over it." I said. "Wouldn't you prefer that I have a different boyfriend, rather than you have a depressed daughter?"

"No! I mean, well, I don't know..." He mumbled.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"Jasper!" I squeaked excitedly, bouncing past Charlie to open the door.

"Hey, beautiful," He said, smiling at me. The rain had dampened his beautiful blond curls, making them fall into his face. He was so...wow...

"Hi." I whispered.

"Jasper," Charlie said from behind me.

"Yes, Chief Swan?" Jasper said, perfectly polite even though Charlie had been more than rude to him so far today.

"How old are you?" Charlie asked.

"Nineteen." Jasper answered immediately. Charlie frowned.

"We won't be out very late, dad," I said, pulling Jasper from the house. I noticed Jasper had changed his shirt while he was back at his house.

Jasper's POV

I took Bella's hand as we walked to the jeep. I opened the passenger door and handed Bella into it. I closed her door, and walked around to the drivers side. I hopped in, and started the jeep.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked.

"Anywhere. Dancing." She said.

"Dancing we can do," I said. "Would you like to stay in Forks, or go to Port Angeles?" I asked.

"Let's stay in Forks." She said.

"Do you want to swing by my house first so Alice can dress you up?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" She said, smiling.

I headed the jeep for the mansion. Alice came bouncing out the front door to meet us.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. She grabbed Bella, and ran into the house. I ran after them. They were already locked in Alice's enormous bathroom. I went downstairs to wait for them. I sat in a chair in the living room, where Emmett was watching a football game.

"Yo, Jazz. What's up?"": Emmett asked.

"Alice and Bella are playing dress up." I said. "Then we're going to go dancing. You and Rose can come, if you want. You can come, too, Alice!" I called up the stairs.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled. "Wanna go dancin'?"

"Sure!" Rose yelled back from wherever she was in the house. About twenty minutes later, Rose, Alice and Bella came down the stairs, all wearing party clothes.

Bella was wearing a red halter top, black flare distress jeans, and black converse All Stars. Rosalie was wearing a black tube top that barely counted as a shirt, a black mini skirt that barely counted as a skirt, black thigh high boots, and black fishnets. Alice was wearing a denim mini skirt, black leggings, a purple halter top, and denim stilettos.

"What are you guys wearing?!" Alice demanded, looking at me and Emmett. I looked down at myself, then at what Emmett was wearing.

I was wearing a tan sweater, jeans and sneakers; Emmet was wearing a tee-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Clothes?" Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Not those ones! Change!" Alice said.

Emmett and I went upstairs and into our bedrooms. I went into my closet and grabbed dress pants, a matching blazer, and a white button-down shirt, and changed. I grabbed a pair of black dress shoes, and put those on, too, then left the room. Emmett was coming out of his room at the same time. I noticed that our clothes matched. We laughed, and then went downstairs to join the girls.

"Hey, sexy," Rose said seductively, watching Emmett walk down the stairs. Alice pretended to throw up, and Bella and I laughed.

"Shut up!" Emmett hissed, attempting to elbow me in the ribs. I jumped out of the way, and ran down the stairs to stand next to Bella.

"Wait," Alice said suddenly. "It's only noon, and we're going out to party."

"Yeah," Emmett said. "What's your point?"

"Um, we're not single middle-aged men. We should at least wait until it's dark."

We ended up hanging out at the house until seven, when Alice said, "What car are we taking?"

"Jeep." Emmett said.

"Mine." Rosalie said at the same time.

"Okay..." Alice said. "Why don't Jasper, Bella and I take the Jeep, and you two can take Rose's car in case you need to...leave early." She said the last two words suggestively, making me laugh. She joined in my laugher a second later.

"Good idea," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's waist. We walked out to the garage.

"I'm driving." I declared to Alice.

"Shotgun!" Bella cried. Alice made a face, but hopped into the backseat.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! As always, I love love love reviews, so you should push the little green button that is the source for my happiness. **

**-alligatorpie**


	8. Chapter 8

I lifted Bella into the car, and closed her door. I got in the drivers side and started the car. We headed to the only place a person can go dancing in Forks; a club called, 'Get it on'. It was a popular place to see teenagers from the high school on weekends.

We parked the cars side-by-side, and went into the club. Emmett and Rose went immediately to the dance floor.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked Bella. She nodded, and we made our way over to the bar, Alice trailing behind us. Bella ordered some kind of food that looked mildly revolting, and Alice and I sat with her while she ate. After a few minutes, Emmett and Rosalie came over to the bar with us.

"Hey, pretty lady, why don't you ditch Ugly, and come party with _us?_" A middle-aged man a few feet away said to Rose, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively; he and his friends were laughing.

"Excuse me?" Emmett said, stepping up next to Rose.

"Uh..." The guy said, looking up at Emmett.

"You wanna go?" Emmett asked. "Huh? Huh? You wanna go?"

"You think you can take me, Small Fry?" The man said, hopping off his bar stool.

"Fuck, yes!" Emmett said.

"Don't make him bleed..." I murmured.

"Are they really going to fight?" Bella asked me.

"Probably," I said.

"Yes." Alice said.

"All right, let's do this!" The man said. The man made two fists and brought them up close to his face, and hopped around in half-circles, probably trying to look though, but really just looking like a drunk mentally challenged dinosaur. Emmett watched the man hop around for a second, before jumping forward and hitting him in the stomach. The man groaned and fell to the floor. Emmett turned to the other men who were still sitting at the bar.

"Anyone else?" He asked. They all shrank back into the shadows. "That's what I thought." He said. He walked back over to where I was standing with Bella, Alice and Rosalie. He put one arm around Rosalie, his other arm around Alice, and said, "Care to dance, ladies?"

Alice and Rose laughed, and let Emmett lead them onto the dance floor, where the three of them began to dance. It was a little bit disturbing, but whatever.

"Would you like to dance, too?" I asked Bella. She nodded, and I lead her onto the floor next to Alice, Rose and Emmett.

We danced for a few minutes before Emmett said, "Hey, Bella, come dance with a _real_ man." Bella laughed and went over to Emmett.

One of the other men from the bar came stumbling over to me.

"Hey, bitch, whas' wit' dat gurl ya brought, huh?" He stammered.

"What?" I said. The man was obviously drunk.

"She's got the hottest piece of hot ass I've ever fuckin' seen, man!" The man said.

My hands clenched into fists.

"And she's got a pretty nice rack, too, but she's got nutin' on dat blonde chick." He said.

I pulled my arm back, and hit the man in the stomach.

"Ooof!" The man grunted, falling to the ground.

"Jasper!" Bella said, coming over to me. "What did you do?"

"I hit him." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Hey, baby, why don't you come dance with _us_?" I turned. Three girls who were all dressed like skanks were watching me.

"What?" I said.

"Come hang out with us; we'll show you a better time than she could," One of the girls said.

"No thanks." I said. I turned and pulled Bella over to Emmett, Rose and Alice and we continued dancing.

After a while, Emmett and Rosalie disappeared.

"Where are Em and Rose?" I asked.

"They left." Alice said.

"They abandoned us?" Bella said, pretending the be hurt.

"Well, it was that or they'd be going at it on the dance floor right now." Alice said.

"Eeeeww!" Bella whined.

"I don't think any of us want that." Alice said.

I laughed. A slow song came on, and I pulled Bella close to me. Alice smiled at me, then slipped away. Bella laid her head against my chest and sighed. I pulled her in a slow circle.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you, too." I said, kissing her hair.

After the song was over, I checked my watch.

"It's getting late; your dad is going to be worried." I said.

"Yeah, we should probably go." Bella said.

I led her out of the building. The BMW was gone, and Alice was waiting in the drivers seat of the Jeep. Bella and I got into the back, and Alice started driving. Bella laid her head against my shoulder.

"Stay with me again tonight." Bella whispered.

"Of course," I whispered back.

We pulled up at Bella's house a few minutes later.

"See you guys later," Alice murmured as Bella and I got out of the car.

"Bye, Alice," I said. I walked up to the front door with Bella. Charlie opened the door before Bella even had her keys out.

"Bella, go to your room." Charlie said.

"What? Dad--" Bella said.

"I just want to talk to Jasper, Bella. Go to your room," Charlie said.

"Go, Bella." I said. She looked at me fearfully, and then went up the stairs.

"Take a seat, Jasper." Charlie said, motioning to one of the chairs. I sat, and waited for him to speak.

"Jasper, Bella is a lot younger than you." Charlie said, then paused.

"She's only a year younger." I said.

Charlie sneered at me, then said, "If you steal my little girls innocence--" Charlie threatened.

"What?" I said. "Bella is 18, she can do whatever she wants."

"You've already done it, haven't you?!" Charlie accused.

"What? No!" I said.

"You would've if I hadn't gotten home when I did today." Charlie said.

"I can assure you, sir, we have not had sex, we have not had plans to have sex, and we do not currently have any plans to have sex." I said.

Charlie looked like he didn't believe it, but said, "Alright, I'll let you go this time, Jasper."

I stood up and left. I ran to Bella's window and jumped up into it. She was sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"He had a sex talk with me, and told me not to steal your innocence." I said. Bella rolled her eyes. There was a knock on Bella's bedroom door.

"Bella? Can I come in?" Charlie asked from outside the room.

"Hide." Bella hissed. I hid in the closet. I heard Bella open her bedroom door, and Charlie come in.

"Bella," He said seriously. "I want to talk to you about Jasper."

I groaned internally.

"What about Jasper?" Bella said innocently.

"Well, you guys seem pretty serious already...and...he could hurt you, Bella. He could hurt you very badly." Charlie said. I resisted the temptation to bang my head against the door.

"Dad--" Bella whined.

"Bella, listen to me. I accept that you two are close enough to the same age that your relationship is socially acceptable, but he is a lot bigger than you, and he is a lot stronger than you, and he could take advantage of you."

"Jasper wouldn't--"

"Just listen. If he does anything – anything – tell me and I will take care of it." Charlie said.

"Okay, dad." Bella said, sounding embarrassed. I heard Charlie leave the room. Bella came to the closet door, and opened it.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hi," I responded.

She pulled me out of the closet and over to her bed. She sat down and I sat next to her.

"Sorry about him," Bella said.

"It's fine, Bella." I said.

"I don't know why Charlie worries about me so much..." Bella mumbled.

"Me being a vampire couldn't have anything to do with that, would it?" I said, smiling. She giggled quietly. She pressed her lips to mine. We kissed for several minutes, and I felt Bella's tongue on my bottom lip, and broke away from her.

"Isabella..." I whispered.

"Jasper..." She whispered.

"Bella..."

She kissed me again, and I pressed her into her mattress.

"Jasper..." She moaned against my lips. Her fingers found the collar of my shirt, and slowly unbuttoned it. Once it was unbuttoned, she pushed it off my shoulders and it fell to the floor. I realized that I was absentmindedly playing with the hem of Bella's shirt. She reached up to untie her halter, but I caught her hands.

"Don't." I whispered. "Not here, at least."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, your dad is here, for one." I said.

"Fine." She said.

I rolled off of her.

"Is there...somewhere else we could go?" Bella asked, breathing heavily.

"There might be." I said. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Esme.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Can I borrow your island?" I asked.

"Um...sure." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Just be careful, Honey." Esme said.

"Of course, Esme." I said. I hung up.

"What?" Bella said.

"How are you feeling about a vacation?" I asked Bella.

"That sounds like the most wonderful thing in the world." She said.

"Pack and write a note for Charlie. I need to go get a car." I said. She nodded. I rolled off her bed and grabbed my shirt and blazer off the floor and put them back on, before jumping out the window.

**A/N: Please review! It would make me very happy to get to 80 reviews or more on this chapter. Help me out here! Love ya!**

**-alligatorpie**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo! I was short three reviews of my goal of 80 for the last chapter. Sadness....But I love you guys, so I updated anyway instead of being emo. **

**Y'all should check out my best friend, ClumsyAlice, story 'Find my Soul, Keep my Heart' It is totally amazing, but she hasn't gotten very many reviews. So, go check it out, and give her a well-deserved review! Right now! She will be updating at some point tonight. Yay!  
**

I ran back to the Cullen house as fast as possibly could. I shot through the door and up to my room. I heard Alice leave, and I suspected she was going to see Bella.

I grabbed a duffel bag and started flinging clothes into it. When I was finished, I zipped the bag and ran back into the closet. I grabbed several stacks of cash and counted them quickly. I had about a million dollars. I shoved it into my wallet, threw my bag over my shoulder, and ran to the nearest car dealership; Carlisle needed his car, I didn't want to ask Emmett or Rosalie for theirs, and there was no way in hell Edward would let me borrow his Volvo.

I ran in the door of the dealership.

"Good evening, sir, what can I get for you?"

"A Dodge Charger." I said.

"Uh...Right now?" The man asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Um, okay. What color?"

"Black." I said.

"Okay..." The man typed it into the computer. "What year?" He asked.

"2006." I said.

"Alright, we have one." The man said. He told me the cost, and I handed him the appropriate amount of hundred dollar bills.

"For real? You're paying for the whole thing now?" The man asked.

"Uh-huh." I said impatiently.

"Alright," The man said, putting the order through. "Okay, I'm gonna need you to fill these out." The man said, handing me a clip board with a stack of forms on them.

"I'm in a hurry," I said, shoving and clipboard and a few thousand more dollars into the mans hands.

"Um, okay. I'll show you to the car." The man said. He led me outside. He opened the drivers door, then handed me the keys. I flung my bag into the back seat before hopping into the drivers seat.

I sped to Bella's house. I pulled up onto the curb. I got out of the car, and climbed into Bella's window. Alice was talking quietly to Bella, but she stopped as soon as my feet hit the floor of Bella's room.

"I'll see you guys later..." Alice murmured. She squeezed Bella's hand, and walked past me out the window. Before she jumped out, our eyes locked, and I know she saw the fear and nervousness in my eyes. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay," She whispered, then jumped out the window.

Right then, I didn't fell embarrassed at all that the only way Alice would know it would be okay, was if she'd had a vision of what Bella and I would soon be doing.

I walked across the room to Bella, and took her face in my hands. I kissed her gently, yet eagerly. Her hands knotted into my hair. After a few minutes, Bella and I broke apart, and I laid my forehead against hers. We were both breathing hard.

"Ready to go?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Bella said. She went to pick up her bag, but I beat her there. I put her bag on my shoulder, and lifted her into my arms bridal style. I jumped out the window, and set her in the passenger seat of the car. I went to the drivers side, and hopped in.

We drove to the Port Angeles airport in comfortable silence. Once there, we parked in the garage, and I bought tickets to Rio. Bella fell asleep in my arms on the plane. I woke her up right before we landed.

"Wha...?" She said, sitting up, looking dazed.

"You need to get your seatbelt on before we land, sweetheart." I said.

She crawled out of my lap and into her seat, then buckled her seatbelt. Then plane slowly descended, and I felt Bella's excitement grow. The plane landed, and I hurriedly grabbed our bags, Bella's hand, and left the plane. Alice had called while Bella was asleep and told me that once we got to Rio, we would just enough time to get the boat far enough from the shore that we wouldn't attract attention before I started sparkling.

I led Bella out of the airport, and hailed a cab. I gave the driver directions to the boat dock. We got there relatively quickly. I pulled Bella down the dock, and set our bags in the boat. I climbed in, turned, put my hands on her waist, and lifted her into the boat. I quickly got the boat started, and we were just out of site of Rio, when the sun broke through the clouds, sending lights dancing off my skin.

Bella stood from her seat next to where I was standing driving the boat. She put her hand against my cheek, and looked into my eyes. I put my hand over hers, and looked into her eyes. She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back, and I took my hand off the steering mechanism, and put that hand on her waist. Who said we had to make it all the way to the island right now?

I heard thunder in the distance. Fantastic. I broke away from Bella. Her lips moved to my neck.

"Bella...." I moaned. "Don't....rain....and....not....yet...." I trailed off, pulling her lips back up to mine, wrapping both my arms around her, one in her hair, the other around her back.

"Jasper...." She moaned quietly. The sun disappeared, and a light drizzle started to fall. She broke away, and looked up at the sky. I copied what she had done, moving my lips to her neck.

I finally broke away from her, too.

"We should get to the island before the storm picks up," I said, letting go of Bella. She pouted as I turned my attention back to the controls, and dropped back into her chair.

"Impatient, are we?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"Maybe..." She mumbled, blushing.

I laughed and said, "Worry not, my love; we're almost there."

Bella smiled at me. We got to the island, and I helped Bella out of the boat. I grabbed our bags in one hand, and held Bella up with my other arm, and carried her down the path to the house. I dropped our bags outside, opened the front door, set our bags inside, stepped inside, kicked the door shut, and carried Bella through the house to the big white bedroom with the sliding glass door to the beach outside. I gently set her on her feet, then wrapped my arms around her stomach from behind.

"Wow." She said. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." I murmured, pressing my lips to her neck. She leaned back against me, then turned in my arms so she could kiss me. She quickly unbuttoned my shirt, and it fell to the ground.

I picked her up, and walked her over to the bed, set her down on it, then kissed her again.

She was sleeping again later, curled up against me. I ran the fingers of one hand lightly up and down her arms; my other arm was wrapped around her waist. After a few minutes, I noticed the goosebumps on her shoulders and arms. I grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed where one of us had kicked it earlier, and wrapped it around her, then pulled her against me again.

"I love you, my beautiful Bella," I murmured, brushing my lips against her eyelids.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Getting to 100 reviews on this chapter would make me so freakin' happy. Until the next update!**

**-alligatorpie  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own squat. **

Bella and I had been on Isle Esme for about a week. We were currently laying on the couch. The original plan had been to watch the news, but that plan was quickly forgotten when I noticed Bella's lack on interest in the news.

"Bored, Darlin'?" I had asked her.

"Just a little," She'd said.

"What would you rather be doing?" I'd asked her.

"You," She'd said, smiling at me shyly.

"Oh, well, I think we can handle that." I'd said.

She leaned toward me, and gently touched her lips to mine. I put one hand in her hair, and wrapped the other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She giggled, and knotted her hands into my hair. I leaned back, pulling Bella down on top of me. She unbuttoned my shirt, and pushed it off of me, then pulled her green tee shirt over her head. She laid back down on me, and our lips met again.

I started playing with the buckle of Bella's belt. She moved one hand to loosen it when I heard a passing boat stop. Seconds later, Edward burst into the room. Bella broke away from me, and looked over her shoulder.

"Edward!" She gasped. I felt her worry and fear.

I jumped to my feet, keeping Bella pulled tight against my chest. I stooped quickly, and grabbed my white button down shirt off the ground, wrapped it around Bella's shoulders, then pulled her against me again.

"I just want to talk to Bella, Jasper." Edward said.

"Then talk." I growled.

Edwards eyes moved from my face to Bella's. Bella slid her arms into the shirt, buttoned it, then turned to face Edward.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I truly am. I should never have done what I did." Edward said pleadingly.

"No, you shouldn't have." Bella said. I felt her fingers touch mine, and I wound my hand into hers.

"Please, Bella," Edward begged. "Please, take me back, love."

Bella bit her lip and slowly shook her head. "No, Edward," Bella whispered, voice cracking. "I forgive you for what you put me through. But, Jasper is so much better for me than you."

I felt Edward's heart shatter, and groaned almost silently, closing my eyes. I suddenly felt Bella's hand disappear from mine, and Edwards rock hard body slam into mine. I felt his teeth tear into me repeatedly, and I couldn't even open my eyes. Somewhere through the pain, I wondered where Bella had gone. Her hand had been in mine, but it disappeared when Edwards body hit me. I forced myself to open my eyes, and saw Bella lying on the floor. Her mouth was moving, but I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. I finally realized that she was screaming for Edward to stop. I then realized that I was screaming in agony every time Edwards teeth tore into me. I finally managed to kick him in the stomach, throwing him off of me.

"Jasper!" Bella sobbed. I knelt beside her.

"Did he hurt you?" I whispered. She shook her head.

"Bella--" Edward started, slowly walking across the room towards us.

"Leave." I spat at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Leave, Edward. Just go." I growled.

"Look, Jasper, I can explain, I--"

"Go!" I roared. "For her." I said more calmly. "If you love her, then go."

Edward spun on his heel and ran from the house.

"Did he hurt you?" Bella asked immediately.

"I'll be fine, Bella." I said, gently lifting her off the floor and sitting back on the couch. Tears streaked down her face, and she shoved her lips against mine, surprising me. She pressed her lips to my shoulders, my neck, my arms, my chest, my stomach, kissing every scar Edward had given me.

"I'm so sorry..." She murmured between kisses. I put my hand on her head and stroked her hair. Her head fell into my lap, and she was sobbing loudly.

"Bella..." I murmured, lifting her so that she was cradled in my arms. I wiped away the tears that were pouring down her cheeks. "Shh, honey, it's okay." I whispered into her hair.

"He...hurt....you..." Bella sobbed.

"I am completely fine, Bella." After a moment, I said, "Are you sure that you're not hurt, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'm sure," She said.

I held her until she was calm again.

"I love you," She whispered into my neck, where her head was currently resting.

"I love you, too, Darlin'." I responded. I leaned down to kiss Bella's cheek. "More than anything."

**A/N: Thanks for reading so far! Please review! And if you have any questions or notice any error's in my writing, or things that don't make since, please let me know. Sometimes I forget that people aren't inside my head. **

**-alligatorpie**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You guys rock!!! 100 reviews!!! I am so happy! I'd like to thank RyanPCullen for giving me my 100th review! **

I pulled up in front of Bella's house.

"Thank you, Jasper," Bella said, looking up at me as she unclipped her seatbelt.

"You're welcome, Bella." I said, smiling at her. I glanced at the front door. "How do you think your dad will react?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know..." She said, also glancing at the door.

I had called Charlie from the airport in Port Angeles, and he was furious. He didn't think it was appropriate for me and Bella to go away together for a week and a half at this stage in our relationship. Go figure.

"Do you want me to go inside with you?" I asked. She nodded slowly, biting her lip. I got out of the car, and went around to Bella's side of the car. I opened her door and my hand out to her. She took it and got out of the car. I grabbed her bags from the back seat, and slung them over my shoulder. I put my arm over her shoulders, she put hers around my waist, and I led her up to the front door. She unlocked the door, and stepped inside. I followed, and set her bags down by the door.

"Bella! Get in here!" Charlie yelled from the living room. Bella whimpered, and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it reassuringly, and led her into the living room.

"Hey, Chief Swan," I greeted Charlie casually.

"Hi, Dad." Bella squeaked, from where she was half hidden behind me.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Think. You. Were. Doing?" Charlie asked slowly, looking at Bella.

"I...um...we...uh...I left you a note...." Bella stuttered.

"A note? _A note?!_ You think you can just leave a note and leave for two weeks?!"

"Um..." Bella said.

"You know, Charlie, Bella is a legal adult. There is nothing wrong with what we did." I said.

"What—you _did_? You _did? _You _did_ _it, _didn't you?!" Charlie yelled.

"I, uh, um, dad, I--" Bella stammered, blushing.

"That's not your business, sir. What Bella does is her business." I said.

"Bella, you're grounded." Charlie said. Bella's shoulders slumped, she hung her head, and her eyes filled with tears.

"What?" I said, astounded.

"Go to your room." Charlie ordered. Bella started to turn, but I caught her shoulder and turned her around again, then pulled her into a hug.

"Charlie, Bella is an adult. A grown woman. You can't ground her." I said.

"Watch me." Charlie sneered.

"Hmm." I said. "Okay. Bella, would you like to come stay at my house with me?" I asked her, looking down at her.

"I would love that," Bella said, smiling slightly through her tears. I brushed her tears away with my lips.

"No!" Charlie said. "I forbid you to go there, Bella!"

"Let's go get your stuff," I said. I led Bella over to the stairs. I grabbed her bag on the way by and we went up to her bedroom.

"Thank you," Bella said, smiling at me.

"No problem, Darlin'." I said, smiling down at her. She quickly packed different clothes and grabbed her school books. I led her back down the stairs. I opened the front door for her.

"Wait--" Charlie started from behind us.

I turned halfway around. "Have a nice night, Chief," I said, then pulled the door shut behind us.

I led Bella back to my car. We got in, and I started the car.

"Do you want to go to my house, or a hotel? Edward will probably be at the house, so..." I trailed off.

"Let's go to your house." Bella said.

I put the car in reverse, and backed out of the driveway. I started the drive to the mansion, then pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Edward's not here." Alice answered on the first ring.

"Good. Bella and I will be there in a few minutes." I said, then hung up. "Edward's not there." I said to Bella. I felt relief flood her body.

I pulled the car into the garage next to Emmett's Jeep. I helped Bella out of the car, grabbed her bags, and we walked through the house, up to my room. I closed the door behind us, and set her bags down next to it. She sat down on the couch that I had. I didn't have a bed.

I sat next to her on the couch, and she leaned into my shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

"You're tired." I said suddenly.

"Just a little." She yawned.

I stood up, and grabbed a pillow and a blanket out of my closet. I had no idea why I had them, but right now I was glad I did. Bella had adjusted herself so that she was laying down, but propped up on her elbows. I shook the blanket out and threw it over her, then set the pillow under her head.

"Sit up here with me." Bella said as I made to sit on the floor in front of the couch. I smiled, then sat on the couch next to her head. Bella adjusted the pillow so it was propped against my leg, and laid down. I set my hand on her hair. She sighed deeply, and I quickly got up to turn off the light, returning before Bella had noticed I was gone.

She fell asleep quickly. I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open. Alice had texted me. I sighed, and opened the text.

_Whatcha doin'? _It said.

I texted back, _Being a creeper, watching Bella sleep. :)_

I smiled thinking back to me and Alice's conversation right after Bella's birthday party, when Alice said she didn't think I was as creepy as Edward.

I texted her again, _When was the last time you saw Edward?_

She texted, _Not since he went to Bella's house to apologize and ended up hitting her. Why?_

_He came to Isle Esme while Bella and I were there. _I texted.

_Say what?!_ She texted.

_I just wanted to know if he's been back here since then. _I texted, then put my phone away.

My phone vibrated again, but I ignored it. It vibrated again, but again, I ignored it. I honestly didn't care what else Alice said.

"Answer me, damn it!" I heard Alice yell somewhere downstairs.

I rolled my eyes, then pulled out my phone.

The first message said, _I can't believe it!_

The second said, _He's on his way back._

**A/N: Oh, the wonderfulness of cliffhangers. Let me know what you think! P.S. If anyone has any vampire characters made by the rules of the Twilight Saga that they would like in this story, let me know. I love OC's, and have an idea for how I could use one in this story. **

**-alligatorpie**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope you enjoy it, it took me a really long time to write it. **

He was on his way back. Here. Were Bella was. He and I hadn't been able to be in the same room together without getting into a fight since he and Bella broke up.

I quickly called Emmett.

"This better be damn important, Jasper; I am very busy." He said. I could hear Rosalie moaning in the background.

"Uh...never mind." I said.

"I totally hate you right now." He said, then hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket, wishing I could un-hear that. That was gross.

I listened for the sounds of Edward running. My phone vibrated. I pulled it out, and saw that Edward was calling. I hesitated, then flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said.

"You don't have to be worried, Jasper. I won't try anything. I'm just coming home." Edward said. He hung up before I could respond.

I slowly put my phone away. I closed my eyes and listened hard for the sounds of Edward running. I was caught off guard when I realized I was hearing two vampires running, not just one. I carefully stood up, trying not to move Bella. I moved swiftly and silently to the window and looked out.

I saw Edward running toward the house. A girl who looked a little younger than him was half a step behind him. She had light brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Jasper?" Bella's soft voice came from behind me.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked, turning around. Bella was sitting up on the couch, looking at me.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know, Bella. Stay here while I find out." I said. She nodded, and I left the room. I went quickly down the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs a second later, which surprised me.

Edward and the girl came into the house. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice stood up from the couch. Edward and the girl were holding hands.

"Who is this?" Carlisle asked gesturing to the girl.

"This is Bailey." Edward said, looking at her with nothing short of love in his eyes. "Bailey, this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." Edward told the girl our names.

"Hi!" She said waving and bouncing up and down.

"Hello," Carlisle said kindly to her.

"I love your house, it's totally amazing!" She said.

"Thank you." Esme murmured.

"I told you you'd love it." Edward said to her. She smiled at him. Had Edward gone out and found a new mate when Bella wouldn't take him back? It appeared so.

As Carlisle and Esme engaged Edward and Bailey in a conversation, I felt unease coming off Rose, Emmett, and Alice. I glanced at them, raising my eyebrows. Emmett jerked his head toward Bailey. I turned. She was staring at me. The lust coming off of her was unbelievable. Her eyes were gold, but I noticed a red tinge around the edges of her irises. I took an automatic step back. She looked back at Carlisle and answered whatever question he had asked her.

"Jasper, why don't you go get Bella, so she can meet Bailey?" Esme suggested.

"Yeah...okay." I said. I ran up the stairs to my room.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as I entered my room.

"Edward just turned up with another vampire. Esme said I should bring you down to meet her." I said.

Bella stood up, and we walked back downstairs. Bailey turned as we entered the room.

"A human...?" She asked, glancing from Bella to Edward and back again.

"Bella, this is Bailey. Bailey, Bella." I said.

"Hi." Bella said. I could tell that she was nervous. I was too, especially now that I had seen the red tinges in Bailey's eyes.

"Hi," Bailey responded. She turned to Edward and whispered something to him. He responded, and she nodded.

"Let's go up to my room," Edward said to Bailey.

"'Kay."

Bailey followed Edward up the stairs. I took Bella's hand, and led her back up to my room. I pulled her over to the couch, and we sat down. She went back to sleep a few minutes later. I was laying on the couch, and my back, and she was laying on me on her stomach. I gently ran my fingers through her hair. I could hear Edward and Bailey in Edward's room. They were so going at it. Loudly.

I concentrated on the sound of Bella breathing to distract myself from the sounds they were making. I hoped Bella would start talking soon. I loved to hear what she was dreaming about. But, to my surprise, she was silent all through the night. Also to my surprise, she slept for 11 hours.

"Are you okay, Darlin'?" I asked her when she woke up.

"Yes, of course. Why?" She asked.

"You didn't say anything all night, and you slept for 11 hours. I was worried." I said.

"11 hours? Wow." She said. "Don't be worried, I'm fine."

I kissed her forehead, and murmured, "Why don't you get dressed, and I'll make you some breakfast and drive you to school?"

"Okay." She said.

I left the room and skipped down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I said to Alice, who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Morning." She said, without looking up.

I hopped over to the fridge, and opened it. I pulled out the carton of eggs, and set them on the counter. I pulled out a frying pan, and started frying eggs.

Bella came into the kitchen right as I slid the eggs onto a plate. I kissed her cheek, and handed her the plate.

"Thank you." She said, smiling up at me. I sat down with her while she ate.

"Jasper, you need to go get ready to take Bella to school." Alice said. I knew it was no use to argue, so I stood and went upstairs.

I went into my room and got dressed. As I came out of my room, Bailey came down the stairs from Edward's room. She saw me and walked over to me.

"Hey, Jasper!" She said.

"Bailey." I nodded.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked, moving in front of me as I tried to go back downstairs.

"I'm going to go drive Bella, Alice, and possibly Edward to school." I said, trying to move past her again.

"Really?" She said blocking my way. "They go to school? Do you go to school?"

"No, I already graduated." I said. "If you're going to be staying here with us, you should talk to Carlisle about getting registered."

"Yeah, I should." She said. "So...Edward, Bella, and Alice are going to be gone all day?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. Apprehension filled me at the lust she was feeling.

"What do you do while they're at school?" She asked.

"Just hang around." I said.

"Well, today why don't you 'just hang around' with me?" Bailey asked seductively, looking at me from under her eyelashes.

"Wait, what?" I said, sure I must've misheard.

"Nobody else will be here, we can do whatever we want." She said.

"I...uh...what?" I said weakly.

"I'll be waiting for you." She winked, and slipped back upstairs.

**A/N: I would like to thank "lollydudettehaha" for the OC, Bailey. Please let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, hey! I'm so happy about all the reviews I got on the last chapter! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. P.S., I would be thrilled if you'd check out my best friend, ClumsyAlice's stories, particularly 'Find My Soul, Keep My Heart', and 'Better Because Of You', though I highly recommend any/all of her stories. Give her some reviews, people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Disturbed, or Nickelback. Sadly....**

Bailey passed Edward on the stairs. He smiled widely at her and she smiled in return before continuing up the stairs. Edward made his way over to me.

"Hey, Jazz, I just want you to know that there are _no_ hard feelings between us." Edward said.

I just looked at him like an idiot, unable to form words. Couldn't he hear what had just happened through my thoughts? Through Bailey's?

"Bailey is perfect, isn't she?" Edward said. He was gushing with happiness.

"Uh, Edward? I need to tell you something..." I said.

"Oh, about what just happened? Don't worry about it man, that's just how she is." Edward said.

"But, but, but--" I started.

"Hey, can you give me a ride to school today? The Volvo blew a gasket or something. Rose said she'd take a look at it today, but until then, I'm car-less."

"Sure." I said, still dazed.

Edward went back up the stairs. I ran downstairs.

"Alice!" I hissed, bursting into the kitchen.

"What?" Alice said, looking surprised.

I walked across the kitchen, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out.

"Stay here, please, Bella." I said as Bella made to get up. She sat back down, but looked confused.

"Jasper, what the hell is your problem?" Alice demanded.

"Bailey. She--"

"Bailey?" Alice was surprised.

"Yes," I said impatiently. I told Alice the whole story.

"But...what?" Alice said.

"That's what I said." I nodded.

"Where's Emmett?" She asked.

"Somewhere? I don't know." I said.

"Emmett!" Alice called.

"Yo, yo, yo, what up?" Emmett said, walking over to us.

Alice explained what had happened in hyper-speed.

"Can you stay here with him today?" Alice asked.

"I promised Rose I'd let her take me somewhere for reasons I can't really explain." Emmett said. "Sorry, man. You know I'd stay if I could."

"Yeah...right..." I said, pretending to sniffle.

Alice and I went back into the kitchen.

"We need to get to school," Alice said.

Bella stood up, and we walked out to the garage. Edward followed us. Bella and I got into the front seats, Edward and Alice got into the back.

I drove them to school, and stopped in the parking lot.

"Have a good day, Darlin'." I said to Bella.

"Thanks, you too." Alice said, hopping out of the car.

I turned to look at Alice. She laughed at my expression, and ran at a human speed away from the car.

Edward got out of the car and walked away quickly.

"See you later, Jasper." Bella said, opening her door. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. She smiled and slid out of the car. I noticed two girls gaping at Bella. I recognized them as Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, girls who had both tried to "get with" me, Emmett, and Edward throughout the years. Angela Weber was standing with them, but she was smiling at Bella as she approached them.

I put the car in reverse, and back out of the parking space. I drove back home. I parked in the garage, and went in the house. Bailey was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, there." She said flirtatiously.

"Hello, Bailey." I said.

"Well, Rose and Emmett went to places they couldn't name, Carlisle is at work, and Esme went up to Seattle to shop for something or other, so....we're all alone.

"Hmm." I said.

"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked.

"I have books from a library that I need to read, so I was thinking I'd do that." I said, edging towards the stairs.

"I can think of something funner to do. Like....me?" She said.

"Um....no thanks." I said. She stood up from the couch and walked over to me.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." I responded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I love Bella." I said.

"The human? You're going to turn down _this,_" She gestured to her body, "for a human?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Fool." She said. She turned away, and sat back down on the couch. I ran up the stairs to my room. I threw the door shut, and flopped onto my couch.

Jeez, she's a ho. And Edward is a man-ho.

I stood up and grabbed my bag of library books, then sat back on my couch, I pulled out the one I had been reading, but hadn't touched in more than two weeks. I flipped the book open and started reading. I finished reading that book, two others, and started on a fourth before I had to leave to get Bella, Alice and Edward from school.

I stood and walked to the door, hesitated, then turned around and went out the window. I ran to the garage and jumped in my car. I sped down the driveway and drove to the school. I pulled into a parking spot to wait. I flipped the radio on to a rock station. Indestructible by Disturbed was playing.

I loved this song from the second it came out, so I started singing along.

_I'll have you know that I've become_

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible _

_From the other side_

_A terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

I started head-banging while I sang.

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent got to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible_

_Master of war!!!!!!!!_

Bella and Alice got into the car.

"Edward said to tell you that he's running back to the house." Alice said.

"'Kay." I backed out of the parking spot and started driving back toward the house, slower than was strictly necessary. That song ended, and Animals by Nickelback came on. We all started singing when the lyrics started.

_I, I'm driving black on black_

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins _

_This train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the Devil needs a ride_

_Cause the angel on my right _

_Ain't hanging out with me tonight_

_I'm driving past your house_

_While you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up_

_so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know _

_That you were missing_

_She'd pissed if she could see_

_The parts of you that I've been kissing_

_Screamin' _

_No, We're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go_

_By just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer _

_When you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel_

_While you got hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south _

_I guess nobody ever taught her _

_Not to speak with a full mouth _

_'Cause this was it_

_Like flicking on a switch_

_I felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

_I'm screamin'_

_No, We're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_We were parked out by the tracks _

_We're sitting in the back_

_And we just started getting busy_

_When she whispered "What was that?" _

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows _

_Where we are_

_And that was when she started screamin'_

"_That's my dad outside the car!"_

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_Must have fallen to the floor while_

_We were switching our positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missing_

_As I tried to tell her dad _

_It was her mouth that I was kissing_

_Screamin' _

_No, We're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_We're just a couple animals_

_Get in, just get in_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_We're just a couple animals_

_Get in, just get in_

We all started laughing as the DJ started talking.

"I didn't know you liked Nickelback." I said, looking at Bella.

"I've always loved them." Bella said.

We drove the rest of the way back to the house, laughing and singing the whole way.

**A/N: Please review! And check out ClumsyAlice's profile for a songfic about Jasper when he was with Maria to the song Indestructible. If you haven't heard these songs before, then look them up on youtube. Both are amazing, and a couple of my all-time favorite songs. Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update; I am having serious writers block issues. Grrr.... But, anyway, here's the next chapter. Please review!**

That night, I watched Bella sleep from a chair across the room. She was still laying on the couch. Again, she didn't say a thing all night. Her eyes snapped open at around 5am.

"You okay, Bella?" I asked. She sat up. "Bella?"

She stood up, and ran into the bathroom attached to my room. I jumped up. Bella crouched over the toilet and threw up. I ran into the bathroom after her, and knelt down behind her. I pulled her hair back from her face.

She stood up and moment later, and I stood with her.

"Are you okay, Darlin'?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably just food poisoning." Bella said, using the edge of the sink to steady herself.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"No?"

"Carlisle!" I called over my shoulder.

Carlisle was instantly beside us.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She, she, she, and then she, she, she," I stammered.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"I felt sick, and threw up. I feel fine now." Bella said.

"Probably just food poisoning." Carlisle said. "Let me know if it happens again." Carlisle left the room.

"Do you want to stay home from school?" I asked. She nodded.

I led her back to the couch, and pulled out my phone. I called the school. It rang four times before someone picked it up.

"Forks High School." The grumpy sounding woman answered.

"Hi, this is Charlie Swan," I said. "My daughter, Bella, is sick, so she will not be in school today."

"Oh, of course, Charlie. How's everything at the job?" The woman asked, sounding far less grumpy.

"Great." I said.

"How's Mark?" She asked.

Who the hell is Mark?

"Oh, he's, uh....I have to go." I hung up, and sat down next to Bella.

"You aren't going to school?" Alice asked, walking into the room.

"Nope." Bella said.

"Well, meh." Alice said. "Can I borrow your car?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I said, tossing her the keys. She took them, and left the room.

Around lunchtime, Bella got sick again.

"We'll talk to Carlisle when he gets home today." I said, hugging her after she'd rinsed her mouth. "Is there anything I can get you?" I asked.

"Do you have any painkillers? I have a headache." She said.

"Yes. I'll be right back." I said. I ran downstairs and opened the cupboard where we kept our stock of medications. We had never had to use it before. I didn't know what kind of painkillers Bella would want, so I grabbed a plate and put the recommended dosage of each kind on the plate before grabbing a cup of water and going back upstairs.

I went back into my room, and Bella was standing in the middle of it, staring down at her stomach with wide eyes. She had pulled the fabric of her shirt up, so the skin of her stomach could be seen.

I dropped the plate and the water and was beside her in an instant.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked.

"Something.... something just moved inside me." Bella said, still staring at her stomach.

"What?" I said.

She grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach, which was surprisingly hard. Her stomach looked bigger, too, for some reason.

I felt something moving under my hand. I looked up at Bella, then grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle's number with blinding speed.

It rang four times before he answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"Carlisle, it's Jasper." I said, then gave him a very urgent, rushed explanation.

"Jasper, brace yourself for this;" Carlisle said. "It sounds like she's pregnant."

"What?" I said.

"It's the only explanation that makes any sense, and it still doesn't make much sense." He said.

"But...what?" I asked weakly.

"Pregnant, Jasper. I'll be home in a few minutes to take a look at her. Stay calm." Carlisle said, then hung up.

I looked up at Bella. She was watching me nervously.

"What did Carlisle say?" She asked.

"He thinks you're pregnant." I said.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait again. In this chapter, Jasper speaks Spanish. I thought it was pretty cool. I am relatively positive that my translations are correct. If you know Spanish and see that they are wrong, please PM and let me know. **

"There's no doubt about it," Carlisle said. "You're definitely pregnant, Bella."

Her hand found mine as Carlisle spoke. She was silent, and worried.

"You okay?" I asked her. She shrugged. I gestured for Carlisle to give us a minute, and he left the room. I knelt in front of Bella and took her other hand. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Charlie." She said. "What am I going to say to him?"

"We'll think of something." I promised. I pressed my lips against hers lightly.

"What else is bothering you?" I asked.

"How is this going so fast?" She whispered. "I can't have been pregnant for more than a week or so, and I'm already showing, and I have morning sickness. This isn't the way this is supposed to happen."

"I have no idea how this happened at all, Bella." I said, wishing I could give her a different answer.

"Are you scared?" I asked her after a moment.

She took a deep breath, then said, "No."

I looked at her, surprised.

"I know it'll be okay." She said, smiling and running a hand through my hair.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a boy..." She said absentmindedly, running a hand along her stomach.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I don't know... I just do." She said, smiling.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes, before Bella said, "Hey, Jasper?"

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"After I give birth... will you... change me? Into a vampire?" Bella asked tentatively.

"What?" I asked.

"Please?" She whispered.

I looked at her for a moment before I responded.

"Yes." I said.

She threw her arms around me.

"Thank you!" She squealed.

"De nada, mi amor." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"It's Spanish." I explained.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

"It means, 'you're welcome, my love'." I said.

"I didn't know that you knew Spanish." She said.

"I've known Spanish since I was human." I said.

"Say more Spanish things." She said.

"Para mí tu lo son todo. Mi vida, mi amor, y mi mundo." I said.

"You sound so hot when you're speaking Spanish." She said.

"Muchas gracias," I said.

She smiled up at me, then closed her eyes, and leaned her head against my chest.

"I'm tired." She yawned randomly.

"Then sleep, love." I said. I led her out of Carlisle's office, and up to my room. She laid down on my couch, and fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short; this seemed like a good place to end it. **

"**Para mí tu lo son todo. Mi vida, mi amor, y mi mundo" means "To me, you are everything. My life, my love, and my world." **

"**Muchas gracias" means "Many thanks". I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**I'd like to thank **_**xoxoshortie92xoxo2 **_**for correcting my Spanish! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been so freaking long since I updated! I suck, I know. Writers block, new stories, school stuff piling up, all the excuses you've heard me and others make a thousand time. Enjoy!**

_**Three weeks later...**_

I couldn't stand this any longer, watching Bella waste away before my very eyes. She wouldn't let any of us do anything to help her, to save her. She and Rose were suddenly closer than life-long friends. Rose was the true reason that we couldn't do anything; having Rose on her side meant that Emmett was on her side. Esme was also on Bella's side, which meant so was Carlisle. Edward and Bailey didn't care. Alice and I were the only ones who felt strongly in opposition to Bella, but Alice got awful headaches whenever she was around Bella, so they weren't seeing much of each other anymore.

There was nothing I could do but watch the love of my life die more and more every second. If I was gone for a minute – 60 seconds – to get something for her, when I returned, she looked noticeably worse. She was barely recognizable.

And while I was watching her die every second, my desire for her blood grew stronger. I hadn't left her side to hunt since we found out she was pregnant. I sensed the fear in her whenever she looked into my eyes. It was fear of me; she saw that I was close to snapping. Carlisle had spent many hours trying to convince me to go and hunt while she was asleep, but I couldn't spare a second away from her, knowing that the monster that I created within her could take her life at any second.

He was trying to convince me now, even, but I had stopped listening.

"Jasper!" Carlisle suddenly spoke more forcefully than I had ever heard him speak before.

"What?" I said, surprised.

"You have to hunt; you are putting her in danger. She wants you to change her as soon as she's delivered the babies, how--"

"Babies? As in, plural? Meaning, more than one?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so." Carlisle said. "Judging from the growth rate so far, it appears that she's carrying twins."

"Twins?" I repeated.

"Yes. As I was saying, she wants you to change her as soon as she's delivered the babies. You aren't going to be able to change her if you haven't hunted in a month." Carlisle reasoned.

"Does she know that it's twins?" I asked.

"Yes, she does." Carlisle said impatiently. "She figured it out, and asked me while you went to get food for her yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Bella asked me not to. I don't know why."

"This increases the risk." I said. I ran my thumb across the back of Bella's hand, which I was holding as she slept.

"Yes." Carlisle whispered.

I put my head in the hand that wasn't holding Bella's.

"I... can't, Carlisle. I can't leave her for a single second."

"Maybe...." Carlisle said, trailing off.

"What?" I asked.

"I have some donated blood, maybe you could drink that to regain some strength. You'll have to hunt before you change Bella, but this will make it easier."

Something clicked in my head. Bella hadn't been able to absorb any food for two weeks; she kept throwing it all up.

"Carlisle... do you think that maybe the... fetus' are the reason that Bella hasn't been able to digest human food? Maybe they're rejecting it?"

"Perhaps." Carlisle said.

"Do you think that the babies want blood?" I asked.

Carlisle was silent for a moment before he answered. "I think you're right." He said. "We'll try it when she wakes up. In the meantime, you should hunt, but stay very close."

"No." I said.

"Jasper..." Carlisle sighed.

"If this works, and she gets better, I'll consider it." I said.

Carlisle went up to his office a few moments later. The sky lightened slowly.

Bella groaned and opened her eyes at around ten in the morning.

"Buenos dias, mi amor." I whispered to her.

"Hey," She whispered hoarsely.

Carlisle came down the stairs when he heard Bella's voice. He carried a cup in his hand, and I smelled the blood.

"Bella, last night, Jasper had an idea that the babies might want blood." Carlisle said. Rosalie was sitting silently in the chair next to the couch where she had been all night, watching us closely.

"That makes sense." She said.

Carlisle held the cup out to her. She reached up and took it. Rosalie was beside her in a flash and helped her sit up.

Bella peered inside the cup, then squeezed her eyes shut and drank the whole thing quickly. She lowered the cup from her mouth, and stared at it balanced on her lap, still supported by her hand, her brow furrowed.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"It tastes good." She said.

Rosalie and Carlisle grinned. Rosalie took the cup, and went to get more blood for Bella. She already looked healthier.

Carlisle cleared his throat, looking at me pointedly.

"Not yet." I whispered.

Carlisle sighed, and went back to his office.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews mean a lot to me! (nudge nudge, wink wink)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Surprised to see me? Sorry about the uber-long wait. I can make every excuse in the book, and it still won't be enough. (Sorry about going all Edward in Eclipse; I spent the past two days reading it again.) So, here's the much delayed next installment. Enjoy.**

Chapter 17

"Rosalie, I'm warning you." I growled.

"Sorry, Jazz. It's for her safety." Rose said, crossing her arms, not moving from in front of the door.

I snarled.

"It's your fault, dude." Emmett said, appearing beside me and hesitantly placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off.

"It's true. If you would've just hunted, it wouldn't be this dangerous." Emmett reasoned.

"Please, Rose." I begged. "Just let me see her."

"Too late." Rose shrugged. "Can't let you in. Go hunt, and we'll let you see her when you get back."

I growled, but had no choice but to leave the house. I ran into the forest, and hunted as quickly as I could, then ran back to the house.

"Bella!" I yelled as I ran through the door. I ran to Carlisle's office, and flung the door open.

Bella was on a bed in the center of the room, squeezing Rose's hand as Carlisle carefully cut into her stomach with a scapel. I hurried to Bella's other side, and took her other hand.

I barely noticed the blood. I looked into Bella's eyes to keep myself distracted from it. Suddenly, I heard a short wail, and tore my eyes away from Bella, to the baby in Carlisle's hands. I hadn't noticed that Esme was there, but Carlisle handed the baby to her, and went back to work over Bella.

"It's a boy." Esme murmured, looking down at the baby in her arms. She smiled up at me, and looked like she would be crying, if that were possible.

"A girl." Carlisle announced, with the other baby in his arms. Numbly, I held my hands out for her. Carlisle passed her to me, and Esme handed the boy to Bella. Rose also looked like she'd be crying. I perched on the edge of Bella's make-shift bed.

"I want to name the girl Carlie." She said thoughtfully.

"Anything you want." I murmured.

"Like, Carlisle and Charlie combined into a girls name..." She smiled. She didn't appear to be listening to much of anything. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and kissed her hair. I looked at the baby in my arms again.

Carlie...

"What will her last name be?" I asked.

"Whitlock." She answered instantly. "Carlie Whitlock. And her middle name..."

"Isabella." I suggested.

Bella and Carlie smiled at me at the same time. The exact same smile.

"Carlie Isabella Whitlock." She said, placing her hand on Carlie's arm. "It's perfect." She whispered.

"What about the boy?" I murmured, peering over Bella's shoulder to look at the child in her arms.

She looked down at him, and sighed.

"Gabriel Jasper." She announced.

"Gabriel Jasper?" I repeated.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We smiled at each other for a long moment, then Carlisle cleared his throat.

We looked around.

"Um. When were you planning on changing her, Jasper?" Carlisle said awkwardly.

"Whenever she wants me too." I said, looking at Bella.

"Pretty soon, I think." She said.

"The sooner the better, really." Carlisle said. "Because the venom can heal her so that we don't have to give her stitches."

Esme and Rosalie took the babies as Carlisle started getting more morphine into Bella. I took her hand gently in both of mine.

"You're not scared." I said, looking into her eyes.

"You sound surprised." She smirked.

"I am." I said.

"Jasper, this is something that I've wanted for a really long time. For different reasons than my reasons now, but all the same, I got the fear a long time ago." She said.

I leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Ready." She said. She sounded confident enough, but she felt a flash of fear. She quickly stifled it, replacing it with love and trust.

"Ready." I repeated.

Carlisle placed his hands on my shoulders, ready to yank me back, should I lose control.

I pushed Bella's hair back from her neck, and leaned in close. I kissed her softly, whispered, "I love you," then sank my teeth into the flesh of her neck.

She whimpered, trying not to scream. I pulled back before I could even taste the blood.

She was biting her lip hard, her eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

**A/N: for the record, she's not dead. Just Sayin'. I want you to know that I wasn't just ignoring you and this story. I wrote many different versions of this chapter, and was never happy with it. I finished this version about five minutes ago, and made the official decision that it's good enough. I have a couple more crazy twists in mind, but this story is slowly but surely, drawing to a close. **

**I will try to get the next installment up soon. As always, my greatest motivation is reviews. I love to hear feedback on my writing. **

**Love you all!  
-Alligatorpie  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: As promised, here is Chapter 18! Yay! **

Chapter 18

"Why would you do that to her?" Edward demanded from behind me.

I didn't look up as I answered. "If it makes her happy..." I murmured.

"She's too young to know what will make her happy." Edward insisted.

"Why do you care?" I asked. "I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just curious. Why do you care, when you have Bailey?"

"It's not the same with Bailey." He muttered. "It just feels... wrong."

I was silent. I looked back at Bella. She had been lying still and silent for hours.

"How could you do this to her?" Edward demanded.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"You could've killed her!" He said. He kept the volume of his voice low, but he was furious. I tried to calm him.

"Edward-" I started.

"I never would've risked her life the way you did." Edward growled.

"Maybe you can't make decisons for her." I said. "It's not always your choice, whether you think you know best, or not."

"You should be more responsible." He snarled.

"She made the choice." I said. And I love her too much to refuse her...

Edward growled, but stalked out of the room.

I turned back to Bella. I leaned close to her ear.

"I don't know if you heard any of that, Bella," I murmured. "But, I love you. I hope you won't regret any decisions you made regarding me, and anything you've done with me, but if you are, I'm sorry."

It had been two and a half days since I'd bit Bella, and my excitment was growing. Even though I'd spent the past 62 hours sitting next to her, I missed her.

I was still sitting next to her, but now I was holding Carlie. She was sitting quietly on my lap, staring at Bella.

"That's your Mama, Carlie." I murmured to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

Carlie and Gabriel were growing at an astonishing rate. They could sit up by themselves after mere minutes, and were crawling after a couple hours. They were now the size of small toddlers, not infants.

I was worried, but not very much. None of us knew what to expect.

Carlie had Bella's chocolate brown eyes, and my curly blonde hair. Gabriel had my eyes, which had been a light sky blue in my human years, and Bella's hair.

Bella's heart accelerated, which meant the transformation was nearly completed.

Alice skipped into the room, carrying a squeling Gabriel on her back.

"Hey, Pixie." I greated her.

"Sup, Emo?" She asked, laughing.

I smiled. Alice sat next to me, pulled Gabriel from her back, and passed him to me.

"She's almost finsihed." Alice said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Have you been paying attention to anything that's happened?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"Oh." She said. "Well, Bailey left. Without Edward."

I looked up, surprised.

"Yeah." She said. "Apparently she was tricking him somehow."

"How could he have not known?" I asked. "What with the mind-reading and all."

Alice shrugged.

"Charlie called again." Alice said suddenly.

"Fantastic." I groaned. We had given Charlie no explanation for anything, and he was getting angrier and angrier.

Alice, Carlisle and Esme had talked to him, and told him we'd gone away again, but he didn't believe it.

"Seen anything new on that?" I asked.

"He's gonna get a search warrant." She whispered.

"When?" I murmured.

"He's gonna give it a couple more days, I think." She said. I nodded. Then we had some time.

Carlisle and Esme joined us in the room with Bella as the transformation drew to a close. Rose and Emmett came in to get Carlie and Gabriel, much to the babies dismay.

Finally, Bella's heart stopped, and she opened her eyes.

She laid there for a moment, then blinked, and gasped softly.

"Bella?" I murmured, squeezing her hand gently.

She jumped up, surprised, then she seemed to realize it was me. She felt a moment of relief, then a moment of fear.

It dawned on me that her weak human eyes wouldn't be able to see the scars, but her strong vampire eyes would see nothing but the scars.

I took a step back, then she murmured, "Jasper?" in a high, tinkling voice that sounded nothing like her old one.

"It's me, Darlin'." I murmured, making no move to approach her.

She moved around the table she'd spent the past three days on, and touched my face lightly. Almost involuntarily, I leaned into her hand. She smiled as she gently caressed my face, her fingers lingering over the scars. Then, so suddenly it surprised me, she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I placed my hands gently on her waist, and kissed her back, less careful than ever before.

She and I broke apart, and we both smiled.

"Where are Carlie and Gabriel?" She whispered.

"Rose and Emmett are looking after them for now." I said.

"I want to see them." Bella said, pleading with her eyes.

"You need to hunt first, Sugar." I said. "Physically, they're more human than Vampire. Their hearts beat, though much faster than a humans, and blood runs through their veins. It's not safe."

"Oh," She murmured. "Let's go, then." She urged.

I smiled, and pulled her to the window.

Out of habit, I pulled her into my arms, then jumped out.

She giggled, and I set her down, took her hand, and we started running.

**A/N: Sorry that Bella's awakening was so much like Breaking Dawn, but what are you gonna do? PLEASE review! I welcome criticism as much as compliments. **


End file.
